In general, stable operation is very important for driving devices (a motor, a pump, a conveyer, a compressor, etc.) that are used for automated processes of facilities.
For example, hundreds of driving devices are installed and continuously convey materials to convey while driving in association with each other at a large-scale conveying factory, in which if any one of the driving device breaks, a severe situation that the entire facility is stopped may occur.
Down-time due to a breakdown of a driving device unavoidably causes a considerable loss due to not only a cost of repairing the driving device, but also operational expenses and business effects that are wasted while the facility is stopped.
According to data from Korean Ministry of Employment and Labor and Korean Occupational Safety & Health Agency, a total of around hundred thousand people are killed or wounded every year due to industrial safety accidents and the casualties are converted into yearly loss of 18 trillion won in expenses.
It is urgent to introduce a preventive maintenance system as a measure for avoiding such unexpected down-time costs. There have been efforts to solve this problem under the name of preventive maintenance, but it is required develop a higher level of preventive maintenance method for more efficient preventive maintenance.